The invention relates to a doctor apparatus for a web forming machine to doctor a moving surface, and the doctor apparatus includes a doctor blade and blade holder, which blade holder comprises:                a holder component to which the doctor blade is adapted,        a frame component to which the holder component is adapted, in which doctor apparatus a loading element has been arranged between the frame component and holder component to load the blade holder and further the doctor blade.            The invention also relates to a corresponding blade holder and holder component.
At present, a doctor apparatus is known, for example, from publication FI 119823 (U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,966), where the frame component and holder component of the doctor apparatus are articulated with respect to each other and loaded by means of a resilient flexible element. In this structure, both the frame component and holder component are structures with the width of the web forming machine, manufactured from composite. However, it is considerably difficult and expensive to transport such solid structures more than 6 meters in width. When the length of the parts exceeds the normal standard dimension determined for container transport, the transport costs rise very high. Moreover, the durability of parts made from composite in wearing production conditions leaves much to hope for.